Superstition
by kris932
Summary: “Some legends are just legends Artemis.” “Then you should have nothing to fear. “ he replied as he reached to hand her one of the acorns.


Author: Kris932

Feedback: Adored along with helpful criticisms on my writing. Any questions or comments anyone has will be answered. Thanks for reading.

Distribution: Feel free just send me a link. I'd love to see this happen.

Disclaimer: As usual, not mine and never will be.

"Did you come because you heard the screams?" he asked refusing to turn and face her. Opting to look straight ahead at the garish construction equipment littering the land before him. No one ever took his genius as seriously as he would have liked, perhaps his business and political associates thought he was going soft. He wasn't going to let his guard down again.

"Is that why you came?" she asked each word laced with disappointment and sorrow. She had never been able to understand human folly and the new lows they sank to whenever they could. For once it was not Artemis' fault in any shape or form.

"I have been preoccupied my old friend… it has been years."

"I'm just pleased I'm still willing to call you friend, mud boy." Holly shot back "and it hasn't been that long. Even for a human you are still considered young."

He smirked a slightly less threatening smile than when he was a child, but dangerous all the same. He ran his hand through his hair and forced himself to not show any other signs of discomfort.

"By mid afternoon tomorrow I will have all of these monstrosities removed Holly. Then with money and time it will at least become emerald green again." Now he met her eyes as she hovered by his shoulder. One hazel one stunning blue.

"Thank you."

"I wish I had gotten here sooner, I always knew playing by the law would slow me down."

"Foaly said it was some loop hole in the law. D'Arvit they moved fast. All that old magic, seeped from the earth. Once again we owe you Artemis. "

He nodded in response and turned back to gaze at the line of trees that had separated Dalgan Park Wildlife Sanctuary from the less protected wood connected to it. If the legends were right, which Artemis was not fool enough to dismiss, empting of these businesses' bank accounts were the least of the CEO's worries.

"What was it like to see Tara when the land was younger?" once again he was refusing to look at her.

"I'm not that…." She glanced at his face, mouth held firmly in a grim slash, eyes suspiciously bright in the small amount of moonlight filtering into where they were. She didn't continue to protest.

"Eighty-plus years of time is about a normal life span for my kind Holly. I may never get to see that many years. There have been several times I believed I would not make it to my twenties…" he trailed off forcing his voice to remain cold and emotionless as possible. How had he made it this far?

Once again silence ruled except for the rustle of the trees and the ever so quiet hum of Holly's wings and helmet.

Holly was the first to break the silence, now she was the one avoiding looking at her companion as she fiddled with her helmet and set up her shield for flight.

"I'll see you around mud boy." She said as lightly as she could before going back to somber. "Truly Artemis you have the People's deepest gratitude…and mine."

He didn't answer but nodded and turned to watch the flickering spot that hid the fairy move away from him in the night.

He stopped watching the night sky after a few minutes. He turned and start walking towards the assortment of bulldozers and cement mixers. He couldn't help grimacing in disgust as his Italian leather clad foot connected with a metallic soda can. Common trash and development in one of Ireland's oldest spots. This was never going to happen again as long as Ireland stood a free nation and he was alive. He had seen to that as soon as the title had been signed by his pen.

When the black Bentley became visible against the inky blackness of night his face relaxed into a tired frown.

0o0o0

Butler was never comfortable when his charge was out of his sight and not in his sister's care either. To many years of knowing what threats were out there kept him on edge. After all there were several extremely pissed off CEO's out there due to Artemis quick acting and finding a hole in the loop hole so to speak.

The body guard failed to relax as Artemis slid into the backseat of the Bentley almost three hours after he had ordered Butler to stop the car at this site and wait. What had bothered the bodyguard the most was Artemis' private cell phone sitting in the car instead of in the young genius's perfectly tailored pocket.

Butler flicked the headlights on and turned the car on. Once he had started rolling onto the main road he glanced into the mirror to see his friend and employer.

"You were gone a long time, Artemis."

"Indeed, it was a nice night."

""You stayed past midnight…May I ask what you were doing, sir?" it wasn't often that Butler did not accompany Artemis to most places.

"She found me there by the oaks that had been destroyed." Artemis was looking out the darkened window intently focused on things only he could see in his mind. His hands toying with something Butler couldn't quite get a glimpse of in the dark of the car.

No need for Butler to ask who the _she_ Artemis referred too.

"I hate to admit, Dom, I have truly missed her these last two years."

If the use of his real name had not brought his friend's feelings to the surface then the glimpse of the two acorns in Artemis' hand settled it for the bodyguard.

0o0o0

August 13, exactly one year later, Fowl Manor, observatory platform.

0o0o0

Foaly had forced the passes to go above ground into her hand as soon as she had walked into work. Never one to turn down a chance to spread her mechanical wings and fly she hadn't argued all that much, just shot the centaur some increasingly odd looks as he frowned at her. He hadn't answered any of her questions just hissed testily that with this he and Fowl were even.

So here she was flying towards Fowl Manor free of orders and commands for the night.

It didn't take Holly long to spy Artemis on one of the roof platforms of the manor. He was on his back lounging on what looked to be an extremely expensive and comfortable patio chair. He gazing intently up at the sky as if waiting for her. Which considering Foaly's less than pleased grumbles he probably knew she was coming.

She landed at his feet perched on the end of the lounger chair causing Artemis to startle. He had not noticed her fly in she noted with pleasure. Within seconds he had composed himself to smile at her though.

"Pleased you could make it tonight, Holly." He welcomed her as he moved to sit up and face her. This time he was not avoiding the mirror image of blue and hazel gazing at him.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm making?" she asked drily looking around her surroundings noting some papers and a bowl and pitcher on the floor besides Artemis' chair.

"I'm not allowed want the company of one of my oldest friends?" he asked smirking.

"You could have contacted me directly."

"I know."

He stopped, looked away and apologized.

"It's good to see you Artemis…" she said as they both moved to sit beside each other on one side of the chair.

"I need to test a theory I have." He began abruptly as he bent down and grabbed hold of the bowl and small pitcher off of the floor.

"Ever the scientist, Fowl." She teased.

"Not this time. Try the opposite."

He put the bowl down in the space left between them and moved to pour the liquid in the pitcher into the bowl. Clear water flowed out into the simple carved wooden bowl. When the pitcher was empty and the bowl was full he placed the pitcher back on the ground.

Holly opened her mouth to protest but stopped before saying anything. At least he had put the wood to good use. Artemis was staring at her waiting for her to speak or react. When she continued to look into her lap with the occasional flicker towards the bowl he moved on.

Artemis put one hand into his trouser pocket and when he removed his hand he was holding two acorns.

"I need to know Holly."

"Some legends are just legends Artemis."

"Then you should have nothing to fear. " he replied as he reached to hand her one of the acorns.

She glared but moved to take the acorn from his hand.

"We place them into the water at the same time on opposite ends of the bowl, then we watch." He place his hand on the edge of the bowl as Holly matched his movements.

With a nod from Artemis the human and the fairy gently placed their acorns in the water and moved their hands back. Two sets of matching eyes watched unblinking as the acorns bobbed silently in the water until what seemed like hours later they came to bob right beside each other in the center of the bowl.

Holly was the first to move as snatched both acorns from the water with what seemed like desperation. She grabbed Artemis' hand and pressed both dripping acorns into the pale palm of his hand. His fingers closed over her hand and the acorns.

"Listen closely human, and listen well, I expect you to keep these on you at all times. Got it? You are never going without these for as long as I am alive." Her hand was still in his hand.

"I thought you said some legends were just legends, Holly." He was gripping her hand rather hard but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well I want you alive and able to tell me 'I told you so' a hundred plus years from now."

"Would I really say something so innately trite?" he scoffed as he smirked at her.

That vampire smirk of his had always ticked her off every since the beginning, kissing him seemed to be a splendid way of wiping it off his face. Especially when she saw the smile cross his face when their lips met.

_Fin_

Well I'd like to thank TexasDreamer01 for the article she sent me that inspired this fic. I know some of the things mentioned might take a little time to research and get and I can give more information if they wish.

Please let me know what you think, check out my other stories and please review!

Thank You!


End file.
